


Jughead Jones and the Half-Blood Princess

by Awseomness



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry and the gang never existed, Hogwarts AU, Inexplicable story premise, Neither did Harry's parents, Salem can't talk but he can do magic, So it's an AU Hogwarts AU, This is olde school Salem, Wizard Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Sabrina Spellman is mostly homeschooled in the magical arts, but every now and then she takes a year of learning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, her dear friend Jughead Jones decided to come along and keep her company. Unfortunately, Jughead's a mortal, and if anyone finds out that Sabrina brought a mortal to Hogwarts, the consequences would be catastrophic!Hopefully, with some help, they'll be able to avoid detection, pass their classes, and maybe uncover the sinister danger that threatens the lives of everyone in Hogwarts.





	1. Prologue

Beneath the floating candles and the facsimile of the starry night sky of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry's hallowed Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony continues with great fanfair. As each eager first year receives their house assignment, an eruption of applause from each table, never louder than from the house assigned, welcomes them to the Hogwarts family.

Sitting at one of the long tables, dressed proudly in the black and yellow of Hufflepuff House and stroking the fur of her orange cat, Sabrina Spellman turns to us and greets us with a friendly smile.

"Hey, there!" She chirps. "I'm so glad you could make it. This is the Hogwarts School fro Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a prestigious private school in Scotland that instructs young magical children in the art of spellcraft. I'm mostly homeschooled by my aunts, but it doesn't hurt to spend a year or two in formal education."

Sabrina claps with the rest of her table as they welcome another first year to Hufflepuff. She glances over to the crowd of children awaiting sorting, mostly eleven- and twelve-year-olds, literally bright-eyed and metaphorically bushy-tailed. Among them, however, nearly twice their height and roughly half-again their age, inexplicably stands Jughead Jones.

Sabrina leans in, conspiratorially, and puts a hand to her mouth. "Dear Jughead came with me this year, even though he's a mortal. But don't tell anyone! If they find out I brought a mortal to Hogwarts, the consequences would be dire."

Professor McGonagall glances down at the scroll in her hands to read the next name on the list.

"Forsythe Jones!" She calls to the crowd.

"Well, golly, guess I'm next." Jughead says, sauntering up to the front.

Sabrina's stomach drops. "Oh, dear! If the Sorting Hat makes it onto Juggy's head, it'll know he's not a wizard! I hadn't thought of that. I need to act quickly."

Jughead sits down on the stool and removes his signature crown beanie. Salem bats at Sabrina's arm and meows impatiently, clearly ready for the Sorting Ceremony to be over so that dinner can begin.

"Now there's an idea..." Sabrina ponders. She gives the lobe of her ear a quick and subtle tug, and in a zip of sparkles Salem disappears, only to reappear atop Jughead's noggin, obscured by the descending hat.

Almost immediately, the hat gives a great bellow. "SLYTHERIN!"

Sabrina winces and gives her ear another tug to return Salem to the table while the Great Hall once again erupts in applause.

"Well, I hardly had you pegged for ambition." Sabrina crosses her arms at the cat. Salem gives her an unimpressed look, and then meows again as though that will get him food faster.

Sabrina turns back to us, trying to keep worry from showing through her cheerful expression. "This may end up being more complicated than I thought. Not to worry, though, I'll figure this out. I just think I'm going to need some help..."


	2. A Start of Intrigue

Jughead sat in the seat whose back was to Sabrina, then leaned back to whisper, "Sorry we're not in the same house, Sabrina."

"Don't worry about it, Juggy." Sabrina whispered back, "I'm already working on a plan."

"That's good. And we'll still have a few classes together."

Sabrina shushed him gently. "You're going to like this next part."

"...And as a final announcement," Dumbledore motioned to the jolly, heavyset man two seats to his left. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be Professor Ambrose Spellman." 

The man stood to address the students. "Please, by all means, call me Professor Ambrose." He gave a flourished bow, then returned to his seat. Dumbledore nodded. "Then, without further ado, let the feast begin." With a wave of his hand food of all kinds magically appeared on the tables, mountains of meats and veggies, fruits and grains, pitchers of beverages, and even little garnishes just in case.

Jughead was momentarily frozen in place, awe and rapture battling within his heart. Sabrina could almost hear the angelic chorus that was no doubt singing in his mind. His bottom lip quivered, and his normally half-lidded eyes were wide and teary.

"You told me this was a magical place, Sabrina." He didn't whisper, but his voice was small, humble. "You never said it was... Heaven."

"Eat up. We've got a long shcoolyear ahead of us."

Jughead needed no prompting, however, and had soon gathered more than his own weight in food in front of him. Sabrina wasn't entirely convinced the boy didn't have a mokeskin pouch for a stomach. She smiled to herself, then carefully selected her own meal for the night.

  
*** 

  
"Stick with the first-years, Jughead. You don't want to get lost, or miss your password." Sabrina called after her friend as she waited outside the entrance to the Great Hall. She was scanning the throng of students leaving for their dorms, looking for one person in particular.

After almost a half-hour of looking, she began to worry she'd missed her target. Then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted that distinctive hair. A jagged white streak, like lightning tearing through her long black locks.

"Alexandra," she called out, "Could I have a word with you?"

Alexandra Cabot was in the same year as Sabrina and Jughead, and she was a bona fide Slytherin through and through, even if she did have more ambition than she had actual ambitions. 

Alexandra turned to look at her, then put on a sarcastic smile. "Well, if it isn't the Half-Blood Princess. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Alexandra, you should know as well as anyone that blood purity is bunk. Especially considering-"

Alexandra clapped a hand over Sabrina's mouth and pushed her into an empty lecture hall. Sabrina glanced down to see Alexandra's cat, Sebastian, had followed them in and closed the door behind them.

Alexandra used a quick silencing charm for privacy, then practically shouted, "You can't tell anyone about that, Spellman! Have you met Slytherin house?" Sabrina moved her head and Alexandra removed her hand. "I have." Sabrina said, "Which is exactly why I need your help."

Alexandra placed her hands on her hips. "This is about Jughead, isn't it? You're worried he's going to be eaten alive. You're probably right, the hat had no business putting him in Slytherin."

"It's worse than that, I'm afraid." Sabrina said. "Jughead's a mortal."

Alexandra's eyes widened and her arms fell to her sides. "You brought a muggle to Hogwarts?"

"And we can't let anyone find out! Do you have any idea what the consequences would be?"

"Why on Earth would you bring Jughead to Hogwarts if he's a muggle?! I thought maybe he was a student at that weird night school you go to, but a muggle?"

"That's not important right now! What matters is that he's here, and I need your help to make sure no one finds out about him not being a wizard."

Alexandra placed her hands firmly on her hips. "That sounds to me like a you problem. Why should I help you?"

"Because we're friends." Sabrina tried.

Alexandra looked almost affronted at the suggestion. "We are NOT friends. We're just two people who went to the same school. You barely tolerate me, and I don't have friends."

Apparently appeals to warm-fuzzies were not going to win Alexandra over. Which is too bad, because that wasthe strategy Sabrina always felt most comfortable with. It always worked with Hufflepuffs.

"I'll be in your debt." Sabrina tried again. Maybe an appeal more tailored toward Slytherin would do better.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow, but didn't back down. "That's assumed. I'll need more than that."

Sabrina thought for a moment, and then said, slowly, "I, and my estate, will be in your debt."

At this, Alexandra's eyebrows lowered and she smiled like a predator that had cornered its prey. "Now that's more like it." She put a finger to her cheek like she was thinking. "Hmm... let me see... For the rest of the schoolyear, your wealth will be my wealth. Your connections will be my connections."

"Until I come of age, my aunties-"

"Yeah yeah." Alexandra waived her off. "Whatever I need that it's in your authority to provide, you will provide. Everything that isn't in your authority, you'll appeal on my behalf for. Either way, I'm living like a Spellman."

"And in return," Sabrina said, "You'll help Jughead with his classes, and make sure no one suspects he's a mortal."

"Oh, don't you worry about Jughead." Alexandra rubbed her hands together and bit her lip. "He'll be doing so well, they'll want him to be Head Boy."

Sabrina nodded, then offered her hand. Alexandra took it firmly and shook it once before letting go.

"Well," She said, turning for the door, "I'd better get to the common room and make sure he hasn't already made a fool of himself. I'll write you up a shopping list to start with."

As soon as she'd left the classroom, Alexandra saw Daphne Greengrass waiting outside the door. There was no way Daphne had heard that conversation, but she was still giving Alexandra a weird look.

"What do you want, Greengrass?"

"You were in that classroom with Spellman for a while." Daphne said, regarding her suspiciously.

Alexandra stuck her nose in the air. "I was just giving her a dressing down for the way she was talking to me."

"You pulled her dress down?!" Daphne blushed bright red.

"What?! No! 'Dressing down.' Told her off, you know?"

Daphne nodded. "Don't worry, Alexandra. I won't tell anyone!"

Before Alexandra could further protest, Daphne had already run away toward the Slytherin dorms. Alexandra growled in frustration before stomping away in the same direction.

A moment later, Sabrina stepped out of the classroom and sighed. Having her estate at Alexandra's disposal would be something of a hassle, that was for certain, but Alexandra kept her deals, and it would be nice to have someone she could trust helping out when she couldn't. There was one other person she'd need to talk to, but that would have to wait for tomorrow, after classes. Better to have Jughead with her for that coversation.

So resolved, she made her way to the Hufflepuff common room.


End file.
